1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for easily generating three-dimensional arrangement adjustment CAD data, which describes arrangement routes, within a plant, for cable housing components, such as cable trays, cable racks, duct banks, and cable conduits, and similar, by utilizing a cable list in which cable specifications, via information, and similar are described, as well as a control method and control program for such a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, plans for arrangement of cable trays, cable racks, duct banks, cable conduits, and other cable housing components installed in thermal power plants, nuclear power plants, and hydroelectric plants are generated at the time of design of the plant itself. In particular, plans for arrangement of the cable housing components are generally generated by three-dimensional arrangement adjustment CAD, due to the convenience of the data input and the subsequent downstream development and management.
In this three-dimensional arrangement adjustment CAD, as arrangement plans, a cable list in which are stored cable specifications which are the cable voltages, types, number of cores, and similar, a plot plan which is a basic design diagram equivalent to an overall plan of the plant, and an equipment arrangement diagram which describes in detail the locations of equipment, electrical panels, control panels, and similar in the building which houses the electric power generation turbine facilities, are used, and three-dimensional routes of cable housing components within the plant are generated.
Specifically, based on plot plans and equipment arrangement diagrams, the designer of cable housing components uses three-dimensional arrangement adjustment CAD to arrange three-dimensional CAD parts for straight lines, curved portions, and branch portions of cable housing components in a virtual three-dimensional space, based on experience and instinct. And, by connecting the parts arranged in this way, a three-dimensional route of cable housing components is generated.
In the prior art, inventions have been proposed which, based on arrangement plans generated in detail for cable housing components which is two-dimensional CAD data, perform conversion into three-dimensional CAD data (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-13838, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-157289 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H6-309418). And, based on a cable housing component arrangement route given in advance, an invention which, based on a arrangement route for cable housing components given in advance, inputs the cable housing components from three-dimensional CAD is given (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-177934). And inventions have been proposed in which, in circumstances in which the route of the cable housing components and cross-sectional size are decided in advance, the cable route is selected (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-52495 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-195544). Further, an invention has been proposed in which, when single-wire connection diagrams, route layout diagrams, and equipment arrangement diagrams are generated independently in detail, appropriate routes for cables are calculated (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-257136).
However, as explained above, because planning of arrangement of cable housing components is performed using three-dimensional arrangement adjustment CAD based on the experience and instinct of the designer, a large amount of time is required for design, and in particular, generation has not been possible at the time of initial planning of the plant design. For this reason, delays in planning the arrangement of cable housing components at the time of initial planning of the plant design have given rise to other dependent delays, and consequently have caused delays in various dependent downstream processes.
Further, at the time of initial planning of plant design, because the route for cable housing components has not been finalized, the amount of material resources of cable housed therein cannot be totaled, and at the same time, the amount of material resources of the cable housing components and the hanger supports for these components cannot be totaled, so that prominent differences have occurred between the physical quantities prepared and the physical quantities actually required.
In the inventions of all the above Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-13838, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-157289 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H6-309418, three-dimensional CAD data is generated based on cable housing component arrangement plans, which are two-dimensional CAD data generated in detail; in addition, because conditions imparted to the two-dimensional CAD data are required, this three-dimensional data is not generated at the stage of initial planning of the plant design. Further, the inventions of the above Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-177934, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-52495 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-195544 are proposals for circumstances in which the arrangement routs of cable housing components are decided in advance, and the invention of the above Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-257136 imposes as a condition a case in which single-line wiring diagrams, electrical layout diagrams, and equipment arrangement diagrams have been independently generated in detail, and so does not assume generation of an initial planning stage at the time of plant design.